Tenchi Sentai Go-Kaisers
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Tao and her sibs become Sentai warriors to fight lord Baradus and his Dethlok Army


Tenchi Sentai GoKaisers

Leokaka: KaiserRed

Girakaka: KaiserBlue

Shirokaka: KaiserYellow

Nerokaka: KaiserGreen

Taokaka: KaiserPink

Goku: Uchuu Keiji Gavan NEO-Type

Arcekaka: KaiserGold

Diakaka: KaiserSilver

Palkikaka: KaiserBlack

Dante: KaiserWhite

Mecha List

GoKaiser Ace: Inspired by the GO-Buster Ace, it is the Kaiser-Jet's robot mode, it wields the Ace Edge sword, and its finisher is called Chou Guren Kiri

GoKaiser-O: A Combination of GoKaiser Jet, Submarine, Formula, Train and Truck, with a call of "Tenchi Gattai! Kyoudai Joint!", it weilds the GoKaiser Sabre, which is based off of the GoBuster-O's booster sword, it's finisher is Galaxy Crash, where the sword flashes prismatic colors before the robot brings it down on the enemy

GoZanDen: Inspired by the GouZyuJin, it has 3 Modes, Drill, Dragon and Robo mode, its finisher is "Tenchi Eidan" ("Angel Fierce Cut") where it's drill arm can double as a sword and slice an opponent in half, this is Dante's mecha, the Transformation call is "Tenchi Henkei! Shiro Tamashii!"

Hyper Gokaiser-O: the arms of GoZanden become a staff, and the legs of GoZanden merge on GoKaiser-O and the arms merge with the legs of Gokaiser-Oh and the heads merge together to form a Daikai Shinken-oh head, the combination call is "Tenchi Gattai! Chou Tomodachi Joint!" the finisher is Galaxy Strike where it fires a prismatic laser at the opponent that traps them then it brings the staff down on the opponent and cuts them in 2

Ultimate GoKaiser-O: When the power of the 35 other sentai Merge into one, they summon the 35 Sentai Mount, which is like the armor of Samurai-HaOh, it has 2 finishers, Super Sentai Blast, where the main Cannon fires a Multicolored laser that vaporizes the foe and the 35 Sentai Galaxy Soul Slash, where the power of the past 35 sentai, along with GoBusters channel their power into the sword the armor comes with to deliver a supercharged slash, the Combination call is "Tenchi Gattai! Super Sentai Kyoudai Joint!"

Blastman: Based off of Tetraboy from Jetman that can merge onto GoKaiser-O, GoZanDen, Hyper GoKaiser-O, Ultimate GoKaiser-O, or Mega GoKaiser-O the finisher is Prism Burst

Big Builder: A Combination of GoKaiser Liner Trio, the combination call is "Tenchi Gattai! Triplets Joint!", it weilds the Builder Katana, the finisher is called "Galaxy Kaiser Cut", it is inspired by the Brave Express Might Gaine

Mega GoKaiser-O: A Combination of all Kaiser machines and Blastman, with the 36 sentai mount, the combination call is "Tenchi Gattai! Mega Super Sentai Kyoudai Family joint!" its finisher is 36 Sentai Blast with the Blastman cannon at it's top and 36 Sentai Slash with it's sword

Gavan NEO-TYPE's equipment

Laser Blade: Wielded by Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider and G-TYPE Gavan, Goku's Laser Blade is Gavan's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic.

Jouchaku Process

Jouchaku Process is what Goku uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku!" ("Electroplate!") the Neo-Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan's combat suit in 0.05 seconds.

Laser Z Beam: Laser Z Beam is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy a monster

Neo-Cyberion: The Neo-Cyberion is Gavan's personal vehicle, which he uses to enter Makuu space. When he calls for it, this red Suzuki motorcycle with side car and flashing lights at the front comes from the Dolgiran to Gavan's current location. He occasionally uses it when fighting Makuu on Earth. It is colored Silver and green

Chapter 1: A New sentai Sanjou!

It cuts to the Kaka Siblings watching Super Sentai on TV And they see a 6 black Kirigami arrive and attack them and they were led by a black Kamdor and as they ran they were bathed in Multicolored lights, dressing them in Boukenger suits with matching color visors, the Black Boukengers suit was green with a green visor and they see the braces and suits and their teams name and they do a role call

"KaiserRed!" said Leokaka

KaiserBlue!" said Girakaka

"KaiserYellow!" said Shirokaka

"KaiserGreen!" said Nerokaka

"KaiserPink!" said Taokaka

"Tenchi Sentai!" said Leo "GoKaisers!" said all 5 as they attacked and they see a Green eyed Gavan "Uchuu Keiji…..Gavan!" he said In Goku's voice "Who is that guy?" said Girakaka and Gavan said "It's me Goku! One day we might team up to fight the main villain!" and he teleports away and Braces appeared on their wrists and they reverted back and they hear voices in their heads and images in their minds and they see a monster and they thrust their arms up "Kaiser Changers!" they said as grey V-Commanders appeared on their wrists and they slam the buttons "Kaiser GO!" And they were clad in their suits "KaiserRed!" said Leokaka as Red smoke exploded "KaiserBlue!" said Girakaka as Blue smoke exploded "KaiserYellow!" said Shirokaka as yellow smoke exploded "KaiserGreen!" said Nerokaka as Green smoke exploded "KaiserPink!" said Taokaka as Pink smoke exploded "Tenchi Sentai!" said Leo "GoKaisers!" said all 5 as multicolored smoke exploded and they face a one eyed Kirigami but black "Cycliptor! Kill the GoKaisers!" said the Black Kamdor as the monster said "Yes sir! Lord Vexus will be pleased!" and the 5 GoKaisers take out the Prism Swords, which look like TimeRed's sword that has the Arrow shaped sword head and the Prism Blaster, which looks like One of DekaRed's D-Magnums and they slashed the Monster and Leo faced the monster and eyes appeared all over the creature as he said "Don't blink" over and over again and Leo shook his head in confusion until a laser from Tao's Prism Blaster fired and hits the eye on his shoulder "OW!" He said as Tao twirls her blaster "No lasers in a staring contest! That's cheating you runt!" and Tao said "Street rules Baby!" and pressed her thumb against the thumbprint scanner "**PRISM BLAST" **And proceeded to blast Cycliptor in the eye on his chest and sent him flying "Choushinsei!" he spoke as he grew to Giant size and 5 vehicles arrived a red SJ-05, A blue headless Gosei Shark but a Submarine head, a Green Formula car, a pink train and a yellow trailer "Tenchi Gattai! Kyoudai Joint!" said the core 5 as the wings and nosecone of KaiserJet fold in and the backs of the Submarine and formula car fold down, the fronts became shoulders and the backs became arms and hands sprang out and the train and truck merge on the jet and become legs as a delta Megazord faced Timeranger Robo alpha head folds out "Kansei! GoKaiser-O!" said Leokaka "GoKaiser Blade!" said Girakaka as a multicolored sword with a gold blade appeared; it looks like the booster sword but with the Daizyujin sword's blade "Dude! You're a genius! We've got a sword to combat this guy!" said Nerokaka and they clashed with Cycliptor until Cycliptor decided to block the attack "Gokaiser Sabre! Galaxy Crash!" said KaiserRed as the blade of the sword glowed prismatic colours and slashed through the Monster and Cycliptor screamed as he exploded and this was witnessed by a Zeltrax with a Wildboarder head colored red and black with purple eyes that has been chained to a throne "**GoKaisers? Make sure they die BlackShade." ** He spoke as a Black Kamdor with a Muramasa sword on his hip stood "Yessssss, my liege…." He spoke as the Villain turned to a black Korrag with only a sword in his hands "DethKnight, ready my army." And DethKnight spoke "Yes, Lord Baroda." As Baroda laughed manaicaly.


End file.
